


Featherlight Touch

by kaclydid



Series: Writings from the Wood [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pure fluff, quill feathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Request from Tumblr: "Come over here and make me"Reader and Thranduil have a bit of fun with a quill feather. Only fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

You laughed as you spun out of Thranduil’s reach, dancing across the marble floors of the chambers you shared. Across the room, Thranduil still sat on the furs by the hearth, orange firelight illuminating the side of his face. He was still poised as he had reached for you in passing, weight resting on his left arm as his right fell back to his lap.

You fiddled with the quill in your hands, running the feather over your chest in mindless circles, watching as Thranduil followed it with his gaze. If you kept teasing him like that, it wouldn’t be long till he broke and gave in. 

“Come here, love,” he tried, a smile on his face as he stood to his full height. 

“Excuse me?” you asked innocently as you sauntered around the room, stalking your husband as he started to circle you. 

Thranduil had started this game almost an hour ago. He had sat down beside you, quill and parchments laid out in front of him as he worked, every so often trailing the quill feather along your cheek when he noticed you absolutely engrossed in the book you were reading. 

After indulging in the tickling feather for near an hour, you had grabbed it out of his hand, and now, here you stood. 

You squealed in delight as Thranduil’s fingers brushed your wrist, trying to bring you towards him, his other hand reaching for the feather. 

“Ah, I don’t think so, meleth,” you smirked, holding the feather out further from his grasp as you deftly slid your wrist free from his hand. “You know what must be done in order to get the feather back,” you said, plastering a large smile on your face.

“I’m afraid I do not,” he responded, watching as you stepped in front of the open balcony doors. The moonlight from outside illuminated half your face with a cool blue light, while the firelight complimented the other side of your face, absolutely captivating to Thranduil. 

“My dear,” you started, bringing Thranduil out of his thoughts. “Is everything alright?” 

He had to laugh at your slightly cheeky comment as you surely knew what he had been staring at, but stood his ground, deciding to lean against the desk, arms folding over his chest. “Perhaps I can guess what it is I need to do?”

“If you desire,” you nodded, twiddling the feather in your hands as you nodded. 

Thranduil hummed in thought, raising a finger to his lips in thought, watching as your eyes followed the movement. “Is it a kiss?”

“That’s too easy,” you murmured, leaning against the doorjamb of the balcony, relishing in the cool breeze coming through. 

“Ah, perhaps you’d like …” he trailed off, watching as you dropped your hip just right to emphasize the curve of your waist. Groaning, he sighed, knowing you would deny anything he offered until he relented in this game. “Please, give me back the quill?” he tried.

You giggled, looking over to him, raising the feather to brush against your collarbone. “Come over here and make me,” you smirked. 

A low moan caught in Thranduil’s throat as he swallowed hard. You had to giggle once more as you finally got what you had been wanting - Thranduil absolutely entranced by you. 

“Unless of course, you’d rather find another one?” you hummed, looking out at the nighttime sky. 

Within moments, Thranduil’s hands were at your waist, pulling you towards him. His lips slanted over yours, pulling a short moan from your throat. The kiss was everything you had grown to expect from your husband, love and passion as well as an underlying temper that begged for release. 

The bliss was short lived, however, as Thranduil stepped back, a triumphant smirk on his face as he turned his back on you, striding back to the hearth. 

“Perhaps you’ll be harder to beat next time,” he hummed, waving the quill in the air as he reached the spot where he had been sitting. 

Your brows furrowed but there was no malice in your glare. “Come to bed, then,” you tried, pushing away from the balcony doors and striding towards the large canopied bed. 

Thranduil smirked, sitting back down on the cushions he had vacated, reaching for the parchments he had been working on. Without lifting his gaze to you, he chuckled, “Come over here and make me.”

You strode to his side and knelt beside him, hands on his shoulders. Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, moving up to the tip of his ear poking out from his long silver blond hair. “Come to bed, meleth,” you whispered, pressing a short kiss to his ear. 

“You’ll have to try a bit harder, meleth,” he started, but trailed off as you plucked the feather from his grasp once more, running it up and over his jaw as you sat down in his lap. 

Thranduil nodded, setting aside the parchment as you settled in his lap, the feather running up and down the column of his neck. “That tickles,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips against yours. 

“I don’t see you complaining,” you hummed, kissing him back. 

“Never,” he smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tickle war ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr for a second part. Tooth rotting fluff ahead.

You dropped your head onto Thranduil’s shoulder, staring at the feather you still twirled in your hands. Thranduil hadn’t come to bed, and he hadn’t let go of you once he had you pinned in his lap, his parchments and quill once more in his hand. 

You sat there, holding his books and watching his hand as he moved the quill across the page, laying down the delicate script of his handwriting. 

“Thranduil,” you started, turning to look up to his face. 

A smirk played across his features as his arm around your waist tightened, fingers finding the feather in your hands and plucking it from you. “No,” he responded, already knowing your question, seeing as you had uttered it numerous times over the last few hours.

“Let’s go to bed,” you tried once more. “The fire’s gone out and the stone floor is cold,” you added.

He stretched behind you, taking a deep breath as he leaned back grabbing one of the wool blankets used to make the nest of cushions you currently were sitting in. “Your games will get nowhere tonight, my love,” he chuckled, turning back to the missive he had been working on. 

You turned, pulling yourself away from his lap and taking the robe he had let fall from his shoulders with you, sitting across from him. You pulled the robes over your shoulders, fisting the front together as you crossed your arms over your chest. You felt small compared to the piece of clothing, letting it drape over your knees and puddle around you on the floor. It was warm, at least. 

“Can I have my feather back?” you asked, just now realizing he was holding it between the pages of the book he was currently fixated on.

He still sat within arms reach. In answer he held the quill out to you, his gaze trained on the parchments in front of him. You went to grab it, letting the robe fall from your shoulders and revealing your chin and ear to the cold once more, and Thranduil took the advantage, sweeping the feather along your chin and over your cheek before pulling away to sign another missive. 

You laughter died as you watched his stoic form move back to work once more. “You do remember how this game ended earlier?” you hummed, pulling the robe onto your shoulder once more. 

“Hmm,” he chuckled, “I believe I won.”

“What? No!”

“I seem to recall pinning you down, keeping you from your goal,” he smirked, eyeing you without lifting his head from his work.. 

“Oh.” You curled further into the robe around your shoulders, glaring at your husband as you watched him. After a few moments, you stood, sidling past Thranduil and reaching down to pluck the quill from his fingers as you had earlier, when this little game had started. 

You ran the feather up and over his chin before once again twirling away from him with a melodious giggle. 

Thranduil set his work aside, taking the feather he had stolen from you and starting after you, chasing you around the chamber with loud laughter coming from both of you. Finally, you relented, letting Thranduil wrap his arms around your waist and draw the feather over your cheek as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to your lips. 

You pushed away with a loud laugh. “That tickles!” 

He laughed back. “Are you complaining?” he smirked, leaning against the bedpost as you stood before him. 

The quill in hand and the missives forgotten, you turned, sashaying away from him only to have your wrist locked in his grip and a force pulling you on to the lush mattress of your shared bed. Thranduil pulled you on top of his lap, running the feather over your collarbone as he laughed at you.

“Cheater!” you smiled, running your fingers over his jaw as you had dropped the feather in the tumble. 

Thranduil dropped the quill onto the mattress, running his hands over your waist, where for a moment, the two of you sat there, staring at each other, giggles dying in the air. 

And then his fingers moved, finding the soft spot on your side that had you gasping for air as laughter came forth once more. “No, love!” you laughed, trying to force his hands away from you as he continued tickling up and down your side. “Aah!”

Thranduil chuckled, pushing you over and leaning over you, fingers continuing their assault. You squirmed, trying to get away as you laughed harder than you had in years. You kicked at him, arms flailing as you tried to push him off, but to no avail. He was much stronger than you, and his relentless tickling was keeping you from moving too far.

In your flailing, your hand landed on a soft feather, pulling it close and wiggling it over Thranduil’s ear. The bark of laughter he let out as he dropped his head away had you laughing once more, the sound almost unusual coming from the stoic elf. But, before you could attack again, his knees were either side of you, pinning your kicking legs to the bed as he reached to your sides. 

Throwing your head back in a fit of laughter, you tried to roll him off of you; tried to kick your feet out with enough power to send him off. In a last ditch effort, you took a deep breath and dug into his sides, trailing your fingers up and down, tickling him in much the same places his fingers assaulted you, pulling the laughter from him once more. 

You two continued at this for some time, laughter filling the room and no doubt drawing some of the guards’ attentions before they carried on with their duties. You finally managed to hook your leg around him and sent him sprawling back on the bed as you straddled his lap, pinning his hands to his sides with a triumphant smirk. 

“I win,” you said, kissing his nose. 

“I yield,” he laughed, still catching his breath. “Just, no more tickles.” 

“Hmm,” you hummed, leaning over him. “No more work,” you countered, voice low as you placed a kiss on his cheek. 

Thranduil nodded, chest rising and falling steadily as he caught his breath, as you rolled onto the mattress, curling into his side and staring up at the canopy of the bed. “I am afraid you’ll attack me with a feather if I leave this bed,” he chuckled. 

“You would be right, meleth,” you smiled.


End file.
